On the First Day of Snoggletog, my Fandom Gave to Me
by midnightsky0612
Summary: A mate for nightfury! (Set in Modern AU time with humanized dragons!) Toothless is set up for a blind date by Hiccup and Astrid, he just didn't expect his date to be his crush! (see A/N for details about the 12-Days Christmas Special)


**HELLO, WHATEVER FANS ARE LEFT IN THESE ARCHIVES OF MY DESERTED FILES! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE HERE! I'M STILL TRAVELING THROUGH FANDOMS BUT I CAME BACK TO MY DRAGON BABIES!**

 **Me: I'm so sorry for lack of updates here, I am getting buried in the responsibilities of my high school senior year and college and driving tests and clubs and getting good grades to graduate, etc. But this is different for now since I'm going to be making a CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**

 **Hiccup: Is that why I'm here?**

 **Astrid: She said since we're the first fandom she ever joined and wrote fanfiction for, we have to honors of being Day 1 set in Modern AU and humanized dragons.**

 **Fishlegs: Aw, that's so sweet!**

 **Eret: I get the feeling this is to honor the coming of the third movie.**

 **Me: SO ENJOY DAY 1 BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY ONE I HAVE TIME TO MAKE!**

 **Snotlout: Of course, *turns to audience* Just remember that Midnight only gets credit for naming the human version of the lightfury since it has to work for the story but she still doesn't own us or the movie/series! HA!**

 **Me: SNOTLOUT I SWEAR TO ODIN-**

* * *

...

 _On the first day of Christmas, my Fandom gave to me:_

 _A mate for a nightfury!_

 _..._

It should have been just like every Snoggletog for Toothless (that's what his town calls Christmas, don't ask. No one knows why the ancestors stuck to that stupid name in the first place). The usual last gift shopping that are just excuses for the couples of his friend group to have dates, then the get-together of his family with his other friends' families' at Hiccup's mansion on Snoggletog eve. But oh Odin, help him from committing his first holiday murder with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third being his prime victim.

"Toothless, are you okay?"

Out of all days to have his long raven hair loose, this had to be it! He could have at least tied it in a ponytail to look a little decent even if Hiccup insisted that he kept his hair loose and well brushed. But at least it can hide his blush as he turned to the most beautiful girl in the world who was standing right in front of him with a white ribbon tied on her left wrist, waiting expectingly.

He had to swallow that murderous motivation and he stammered through his words, "Y-Yep! I-I'm doing great, a-absolutely great thanks for asking Thrya!"

"That's good," She simply nodded and gestured to the first store of the mall in front of them. "Then let's get this gift shopping thing over with before Astrid comes giving us another ridiculous list to buy."

All Toothless could do was nod back and follow beside her while trying so hard to contain his growing blush or maybe that was anger. He couldn't tell as his attention trailed off to his thoughts.

Where did it all go wrong?

How did it come to this?

Probably from the first day of senior year.

 _A Few Months Earlier_

"Alright you lot, settle down!" Homeroom and robotics teacher, Gobber shouted over the hollerings that came from Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Dagur at the back. "Welcome back, I hope you had a _pleasant_ summer but now you're back in hell and now let me introduce your new classmate who just moved to town-"

Toothless decided it was best to just stare out the window that was next to him since he couldn't really chat with Hiccup at the moment since the guy was concentrated on some new complicated invention that would go up in flames later. And judging by his muttering of foreign words he's not aware of, it was best to just not disrupt his old buddy.

"Please welcome, miss Thrya Light."

The door of the classroom opened with a loud creak as Toothless looked up only to suddenly feel all signs of boredom gone while he was lost track of who or what was surrounding his environment. In came a goddess in her jeans and red hoodie with short snowy-white hair and eyes blue as sapphires that looked pretty annoyed at the world but she was simply perfect!

"-less.."

Was someone calling him? All he knew was that he finally understands how Hiccup felt when they met Astrid back at elementary school.

"-othless..."

He could care less who was calling him, he just wanted to know more about this Thrya Light whose sitting right in between Astrid and Heather at the front row.

"Toothless!"

 _Nope, he's definitely in dreamland,_ Hiccup sighed to himself in amusement at how star-struck Toothless was when the new girl entered. _Wait...Are his eyes actually sparkling?!_

... _ONE MONTH LATER..._

"I can't believe I did this project with her!" Toothless exasperated as he crushed on top of his bed. "She's so smart, gentle, nice, and a fighter, oh Gods she's too perfect."

Hiccup didn't know if gentle was even the right word. Just last week she signed up for the wrestling team, challenged Hiccup and Toothless to a two-on-one match and won without breaking a sweat. After throwing Hiccup across the gymnasium, knocking Toothless to the wall, she kept the one-legged teen on a choke hold while the other guy was too lovestruck to fight back. _My neck is still sore._ "Admit it bud, you're more head over heels over her than I was for Astrid so do everyone (especially me) a HUGE favor and ask her out already."

"And ruin my friendship with her?!" Toothless gasped in horror. "No way! I'm just going to continue being friends with her even if I die from pinning! You should have seen how she carried the project model by herself, what a woman she is-"

"Oh, you are definitely going to die," Hiccup moaned while Toothless is just talking to himself about Thyra's perfections. "Just not from hopeless pinning. More like from an annoyed one-legged ex-friend who is getting major headaches from all this."

... _ANOTHER MONTH LATER..._

"Hey, bud! I think I have a solution for your unquenched love," Hiccup waved a small paper with a strange username printed on it in front of Toothless at the cafeteria before anyone else from the gang showed up. "Astrid and I are setting you up with a blind date and you're going to be texting her on the iBuddy chatroom until your first date at our annual holiday shopping spree in December. You'll find each other by the white ribbons we'll tie on your left wrists."

Toothless stared skeptically at the number. "And this will help me because..."

"Trust me, you'll thank for this."

 _Might as well give it shot, I can probably give Hiccup a break from my constant whining. What's the worst that could happen?_

So Toothless reluctantly sent the first message from his iBuddy account.

 _Alpha_Nightfury_

 _'Hi, I guess I'm the chosen one to meet you.'_

It only took five minutes before he received a reply.

 _Lightfury_12_

 _'I guess so.'_

 _'What's with that username? It sounds so cool!'_

He couldn't reply when he heard a familiar voice interrupt his chat.

"Guess who has come bringing edible goods!" Astrid exclaimed, holding the said bag of takeout they were allowed to buy with Thrya right behind her and suddenly the need to reply went out the window. All he wanted to do now was do whatever he could to impress Thrya (though it just backfires with her confused expression or a light punch on the arm after she laughed for a bit because of how idiotic he acted).

 _...TWO WEEKS LATER..._

"HICCUP HELP ME PLEASE! JUST TELL ME WHO LIGHTFURY_12 IS!"

And here Hiccup thought he would be free from Toothless's dramatic theatrics. Honestly, for the confident star track runner, he is so lame at emotions. With a heavy sigh, he turned around to face Toothless and replied, "Sorry bud, it wouldn't be a blind date if I told you."

"But this isn't helping me at all!" Toothless whined while holding his phone. "While I'm getting to know Thrya and Lightfury more, the more I have feelings for the both of them and-STOP LAUGHING AT MY MISERY, YOU MUTTONHEAD!"

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Just let things flow the way they are," Hiccup _hiccuped_ from his laughter. "Follow your heart and be true to yourself, don't let fear take over and win."

"SAYS THE NERD WHO KEEP CHICKENING OUT OF ASKING ASTRID OUT BY JUMPING INTO THE NEAREST THORN BUSH HE SAW FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS!"

Hiccup just shook his head, it was probably best to just bear with the whining than pointing out that Toothless did the exact same thing for the first half of September.

...* _ **A HALF HOUR AGO** *_...

 _Hiccup told me to wait here for my blind date but I feel stupid standing here alone with a white ribbon on my wrist._ Toothless looked down at the screen on his hand, rereading the final messages he sent to Lightfury_12.

 _Alpha_Nightfury_

 _Are you ready for tomorrow?_

 _Lightfury_12_

 _I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous._

 _Alpha_Nightfury_

 _That's good, cuz I'm nervous too._

 _It won't be so bad, I mean we have a lot in common, we pretty much enjoy our conversations, right? If things don't work out we can still be friends, you're an amazing person to talk to._

 _Lightfury_12_

 _Right! Maybe we can check out those new dragon models the Hot Topic store is selling for the holidays_

 _Alpha_Nightfury_

 _Now that's the spirit! So I'll see you tomorrow for sure?_

 _Lightfury_12_

 _Definitely, I can't wait to see who Alpha_Nightfury really is._

 _Alpha_Nightfury_

 _I can't wait to meet the real Lightfury_12. But if we want to get to that faster, we better sleep. It's almost 1!_

 _Lightfury_12_

 _Shoot, you're right. Well then, night Alpha. See you tomorrow_

 _Alpha_Nightfury_

 _Good night Lightfury, I await the hour when we'll meet._

"T-Toothless?!"

When he looked up, he almost had a one way trip to Valhalla at the sight of a familiar girl in a white winter's jacket with an aqua knitted hat and scarf.

 _*BACK TO THE PRESENT*_

 _I'm going to kill Hiccup for this betrayal..._ Toothless wasn't appalled by the idea of going on a date with his blind date, he just wasn't expecting ' _LightFury_12'_ to be Thrya herself. And from the way her eyes widened in horror when they saw their white ribbons, she wasn't expecting to see him being her blind date. He had her number from their first project together but maybe she got a new number after the twins destroyed the first one with their crazy science experiment that involved explosive eggs.

Then again, he was relieved to know that his conflicted emotions towards his blind date and Thrya were nothing to worry about anymore. From the texts and then getting to know Thrya since she joined their friend group, he was falling for both who turned out to one and the same. But now, he realized that from his shock, he and Thrya haven't spoken a single word to each other while they were still standing in front of the same aisle.

So the only way to break the ice was to start off slow without stumbling on his words. "Sooo, how did you get tangled up in this blind date?"

"Astrid thought it would be fun for me to try it so I can _relax_." The way Thrya narrowed her eyes when she gave her answer made his heart skip a beat as she growled under her breath. "I'm going to kill her for this."

"Can I join you? I plan to kill her boyfriend as well," Toothless requested, not really expecting any response but to his surprise, Thrya laughed at the suggestion.

Her lips pursed into a thin smile, "I guess it only seems fair to let the _happy_ couple die together. It'd be too cruel to leave one of them alive."

 _"How have you not conquered the world yet?"_

"Because the world is too small to conquer and I need a lot more back up to take on everyone."

Wait...Did she just- "What?"

"What?" She looked up and blink in confusion. "I was just answering your question."

 _SHOOT!_

"Y-You weren't supposed to hear that, sorry if I offended you in any way but that's a pretty great answer," He gulped, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's not much of an insult, maybe it felt more like a compliment," Sighing, Thrya wrapped herself as looked down. "But I guess that was pretty weird of me to say since not everyone likes to hear any of that and don't stick around long enough to get the joke."

"I see."

They were suddenly quiet again, the list seemed too blurred to understand what they had to buy while they stood helplessly still. He doesn't know if he should try to continue from there, or try to open up another conversation but it had to be better than this awkward fog covering the atmosphere! _What if this is too much for her to handle!? Of course, it is! She was probably expecting the noble and dreamy Alpha_Nightfury not Toothless the loser._ He glanced over, seeing how her eyes were narrowing at the list again until he looked away before she could spot him staring. _Maybe it's not too late to clear things up and hopefully stay as friends-_

"Sorry."

Toothless felt time freeze for a moment, he wasn't really expecting to look down to see how that smile turned into a frown burdened with grief that shouldn't be affecting her at all!

Thrya didn't look up, the list slowly crumbling into loud wrinkles in her hand. "I'm betting Hiccup and Astrid dragged you into this whole blind dating thing while you wanted nothing to do with it, right? You probably weren't expecting to see me as _Lightfury_12_ but here we are. Two seniors who are friends are standing awkwardly in a store staring at the same aisle, one who fancies the other who doesn't want to be here anymore. How is it that you didn't run away the second I showed up? You're doing a lot for someone who doesn't want to be stuck here."

"Wait a minute? You think I don't want to be here with you?" Toothless gasped in horror at such a thought that the last half didn't even cross his mind. His turned to her, his hand gently lifting her head so that she can look him straight into his emerald eyes. "You think I'm just stuck here?"

"Why else would you act so nervous around me? Didn't I nearly choke your friend Hiccup to death? Challenge you to a lot of wrestling? I don't even get some of your really bad jokes without having to punch you! I don't think I can be the _Lightfury_12_ you want me to be for you," She stared back at him as if it was the most obvious answer the world knows. "And I don't want to ruin our friendship we have just because of something you were dragged into. Not a lot of dates work out when they realize how weird and crazy I am, I'll be lucky if they even say anything honest when they leave me hanging."

"Then they're idiots!" Toothless didn't realize his voice risen a bit that it made her jump a bit especially when he grasped onto her warm hands and lifted them up to the center of the space between them but he didn't take note on his actions nor the heated blush invading her face as he continued. "Who in their right mind would not stick around someone as awesome as you and I'm not just saying that because I have to. You're strong, beautiful, smart, brave, funny, and so many other wonderful things that I can't say mainly because, by the time I finish saying all of them, we'd be bones under our graves already! And no, I'm not upset that you turned out to be Lightfury because you'll be you, not something some jerk wants you to be. I want to know the real you, the real Lightfury that's in front of me right now. So no, I don't feel trapped or stuck or any other negative thing you might be thinking about me, I actually want to be here with you out of anyone else. If anything you should be the one who feels trapped and weirded out to be hanging out with someone like me! The only reason I was so nervous around you was that I know I'm going to screw this up and you deserve someone who doesn't screw up and who doesn't get nervous around you."

Now it was Thrya's turn to be defensive, tightening her hold onto Toothless's hand without even realizing it. "What do you mean a screw-up?! You're the school's champion soccer player, the vice president of the robotics club, and a living legend on the track team! All while having a prosthetic left leg after losing it around the same time Hiccup lost his, not everyone can be as stubborn and determined as you! You know how to cheer your friends up, get them to stop bickering amongst themselves and you helped Hiccup a lot through your middle school and freshmen years. A-And I don't feel trapped at all as you said, I want to know the real Alpha_Nightfury as you and only you! Compared to you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence because I'm nothing compared to you!" He absolutely refused to let her overshadow her worth! "You're the captain and reigning champion of the school's wrestling and cross-country teams, you're a legend to them. You don't let anyone take advantage of you no matter who they claim to be, you strike down anyone who messes with you or your friends. Not to mention that you are the rising star in the robotics team, and the queen of the Disciplinary Committee. You actually made the school hallways free from jerks recking havoc to the students, you get us to get our act together but know what to do to get us motivated to do anything from a robotics competition to simply doing a dumb project Gobber gives us."

"But you do a better job at putting those said jerks in place and it's not like you're too lazy to do your assignments!"

"But you actually make sure those jerks stay in their place and that's where you're wrong miss. You have to drag me back from focusing on sports too much to do my assignments."

"Yeah, but I use violence to get my point through and it's not fair for everyone!"

"Astrid uses violence too and everyone is fine with that!"

"Yeah, because Hiccup actually likes it, everyone _knows_ that!"

"True, but what if I actually like it when you use your strength against me! And not only like but find it VERY ENDEARING!"

Now Thrya's entire face lit up in a blush. "What."

"What?" Toothless blinked, he didn't expect himself to shout out something like that in a crowded store where everyone was now staring. Both of them saw how the customers around were just staring at them, some coughing awkwardly while others turned away to hide their crimson lit faces.

Without a word, Toothless felt Thrya begin to drag him away from the eyes of judgment and out of the store. Once they were out, she continued to lead him to another store while muttering out loud with a heavy huff, "Who just screams out loud in a public filled store that they find someone's strength endearing? They probably think you're some sort of kinky pervert now. You're such a muttonhead you know that?"

Maybe it was just craziness taking over, but with a gulp as he looked down at his shoes-er shoe and prosthetic shoe, Toothless whispered ever so softly, "Then, can I be _your_ muttonhead?"

 _Did I really just say that? Thor kill me now, she's probably going to reject me on the spot._

They suddenly stopped walking, Toothless was almost too afraid to look up and face rejection but instead, he sees the familiar store logo HOT TOPIC as Thrya suddenly drags him inside with her. The silence was just stabbing his guts as regret begins to build its bricks into a wall ready to block the depression that came after rejection that he will not be ready for.

He just didn't expect to be staring down at the counter glass where the new Dragons models were displayed, nor did he expect to hear her speak so fondly. "So which ones are we going to buy now? Or are we going to decide to waste everything and buy them all?"

"Huh?"

Her cheeks were tinted with a cherry blush as her calm aqua eyes were looking everywhere except at him. "We did agree to check out the new dragons models, and if you're going to be _my_ muttonhead, then you should probably answer my last question. Do we buy only a few or all of them?"

Maybe it was just him, but Toothless couldn't help to feel that she was talking about something far more than some new models. The warm fuzzy feeling might be taking over as he held onto her comforting grasp a little tight squeeze when she looked towards his direction, he gave her an assuring smile, "We should buy them all and cherish them forever. I'd love to have them all and share them with you."

For a moment, when she could stare wide-eyed with shock but with the light of his smile, the shock melted into softness that made her return the same smile. They had no idea if they should say anything, this was too good a moment to start talking now that their eyes were doing the talking but not all moments of bliss were meant to last forever.

"Hate to break this disgustingly romantic moment you two but are you going to buy these models or not," the cashier behind the counter groaned, seriously teenagers and their stupid romantic dates that makes them stand around looking stupid when they're all lovestruck. "If you buy all models today, then you'll get a free explosive egg that disperses holiday themes paint, endorsed by the Thorson company with every model you purchase."

"Explosive eggs?" Thrya and Toothless repeated at the same time, blinking twice before their smiles were transformed into smirks of impending evil brewing in. "We'd love to buy all twenty of those dragon models, sir."

... _ON SNOGGLETOG..._

"I gotta say, this is a better date than the first one we were forced into," Thrya smirked, snuggling closer to Toothless on the couch inside the Haddock mansion while being wrapped under a largely heated blanket and sipping into their hot chocolately mugs of sweet revenge. In front of them was just the pure chaos of Christmas colors exploding and staining everyone who was in range while some screams and running around occurred at the same time. Stoick's beard was just covered in a rainbow of colors, the twins were fighting on who hid the eggs, the other guests were covered in paint or trying to get away, Valka was just laughing, and Hiccup and Astrid were both just scrambling over each other to stop the other hidden eggs from causing a bigger mess.

"You know Thrya, I wonder what's the best part about this date?" Toothless laughed, watching how Hiccup was getting covered in green paint again by trying to find another egg. "Tricking Hiccup and Astrid into hiding those eggs, or watching the chaos ensue the poor Haddock mansion while they are the ones getting covered in the most paint?"

"I can't believe we manage to calculate the exact spot where we won't get covered in any of the paint at all."

Before Toothless could respond to that, they heard the distant shout of Hicstrid coming from one of the living rooms as another paint egg bomb exploded. "TOOTHLESS! THRYA! YOU SAID THESES WERE JUST FOR DECORATION!"

Now, the new couple would love to say that this was an act of revenge which is partly true but they'd like to add the fact that this was, in fact, a way of saying 'Thank you' for bringing them together.

How so?

Well, Hiccup and Astrid are getting a free exciting makeover that will certainly blow their minds for sure.

...

* * *

 **ME: DONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **Snotlout: Oh man that was genius! Take that Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup: Toothless I thought we were friends!**

 **Toothless: (in dragon speech) _We are but you betrayed me first._**

 **Me: Ah such beautiful friendship and love and dragons**

 **Everyone in the HTTYD CAST: HAPPY SNOGGLETOG AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

 **Hiccup: Whenever she feels like writing for us**

 **Me: HEY!**


End file.
